Legend of the Chosens~ Chapter one
by Pally Mon
Summary: The earth is now shattered from a battle concerning the chosen ones, protectors of the earth. When the chosens are killed in battle, will their children live up to their expectations? Will the evil forces once again attack the earth, and create havoc? Ple
1. The Chosens Awakening

Well, *sweatdrops* This kinda popped into my mind a few days ago, and just had to type it!!! Sowwy Sumiki! *dodges punches* I'M SORRY!!!! Well, hope ya like it! It's a action/adventure/romance/drama fic!! ^_^ I sure luved it!! All 17 pages! Not too many, I know, but hey! Longest fic I've ever written in the first part!! If you're all wondering, here's what's happening for the rest of my unfinished fics..

  1. Lost Love~

Will I ever finish this?? By george I will!! My dear friend silver wolf has pulled me out from the pit of writer's block! Hooray!! So, I'll be working on that..

  2. I'll Always Be There~

May write a sequel.. may not..

  3. My Sorato for Sumiki

Girl, I'm working on it!! I just got sidetracked!! *hides*

  4. Digi-author adventure

Yup, working on that one too… uh uh.. don't worry!! I'll get em all out!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the digi-dudes!!! Alls I own are Garyn, Aeyia, Keiyanna, Heero, and Damien, so BUG OFF!!!!

Dedication: To Aquarius!! I really meant to send you an e-mail for your birthday, but I forgot…_ Forgive me girl and sorry I missed it… I'm an idiot, I know, but I hope you had a great one, and many more to come! God bless ya chica!!!!

Pronouncing of names:

Okay, this opening's getting REALLY long.. I'll shut up after this.. I promise..

Mimi's little brother: Garyn~ Pronounced- Gare-in

Tai's bird~ Keiyanna Pronounced- Key-awn-nuh

Mimi's bird~ Aeyia Pronounced- Eye- aye- uh

There! All better?? Good!! Now, on with the story!!!

Legend of the Chosens~ Chapter one

Flashback:

7 year old Mimi Tachikawa awoke to the sound of sirens and explosions in the night. Her eyes filled with fright as she gazed outside her bedroom window, the city in peril. She could hear her neighbors screams of terror and fright, as they raced they were captured and taken from their homes. At that moment, her parents burst into the room, and scooped her up in their arms. 

"C'mon, honey. We need to go now." Mrs. Tachikawa beckoned, grabbing Mimi from her warm sheets. 

"What's wrong mommy? Where's daddy?" 

An armored man stepped through the doorway, his body enveloped in dark blue battle gear. His jet streak, black hair was thrown to the side, his warm brown eyes looking longly at his family. His muscular body cast a silhouette over the girls, as he took the child from his wife. 

Mrs. Tachikawa chanted a phrase, her body disappearing in a blanket of dark purple. She too, had body armor, but in a dark purple. She held out her hand as a saber appeared in it, then placing it at her side. She then ran from the room, and returned with another small child, Mimi's younger brother, Garyn. 

"Darling, are we ready?" Asked Hermoine, holding her baby in her arms, and glancing over to Mimi and her husband. 

~A/N: Hermoine from Harry Potter silly! She's awesome! Lol!~

Charles looked into his daughter's eyes, sensing the fear and excitement in the pools of brown. He gazed into his wife's light purple eyes, her orange hair caressing her face. 

"Yes. Have the arrangements been made for the children?" He asked, rocking Mimi in his muscular arms. Hermoine nodded, the baby cooing in her gentle grasp. 

"Should we really do this my love? They are still so young." Hermoine sighed, gazing into Charles's eyes. "I know, I know, but we can't take them with us. We are two of the few chosen ones, and so are they. It is our duty to protect this world, even if death is mentioned, you know that.." He stated, looking at dark blue aura that surrounded his body. 

~A/N: Sorry Jehana! I couldn't think of any other word than chosens.. _ Sowwy!~

"Yes, but I..I don't want to leave them! Who will train them?" Hermione asked, the tears welling in her eyes. Charles saw this, and used his free hand to brush away the tears. 

"There, there, my love. I have already settled this." He pulled out a small, green card, and tucked it into Mimi's small, pink, bookbag. "This is the tool that will help them. We will."

Hermoine formed a questionable look on her face. "Huh? By a holographic card of ourselves? Really, dear. That's not really going to help is it?" 

Charles smirked, and chuckled. "Yes it will dear. It will tell of their destiny. And, of their past. I have made a copy of our memory banks, and transferred them to this card. So, if we're dead, we can still talk to them as if nothing happened!" 

Hermoine sighed, and placed her hand on Garyn's head. She closed her eyes as she concentrated a wave of dark purple over the baby, it's breathing becoming heavy and deep. 

The husband took notice of Hermoine's actions, and did the same. He laid his hand on Mimi's forehead, and sent a dark blue aura creeping along her body. Her eyes became heavy, as did her breathing.

"Mommy…" She muttered, her hand reaching out to her. Hermoine grasped her hand and kissed it gently, before the small girl fell into a deep sleep. "It'll be okay, baby."

Hermoine let out a small whimper, as Charles nuzzled her and his children. "Never fear darling. They will be fine. Now, we must be off!"

Hermoine nodded, as a man and a woman came through the door. 

"Your majesties! Hurry! There is not much time!" The woman panted, her dark brown hair plastered onto her forehead. Her body was enveloped in dark red armor, showing that she too, was one of the chosen. The man next to her was carrying a small child, that of a 7 year old. She too was put into a sleep, her short, red hair nestled up against her face. 

"Come darling." Charles beckoned, as the 4 ran out of the room. 

As they ran on the outskirts of the town, the met up with other chosens, who too, were carrying small children. 

"Come on, Nancy." Called Carter, holding his hand out to his wife. His wife said a chant, as a strong breeze lifted her and her family to the sky, racing towards the others. Her armor was light blue, as her light brown hair danced in the night sky. She looked down to check on her son, Takeru, his spiky, blonde hair flapping in the wind. 

Carter smiled, as his wife flew overhead. He closed his eyes as a black wolf formed from ice, and carried he and his 8-year-old son, Yamato, closer to their destination. 

Behind them were the Kamiyas, with the mother carrying a small girl on a flaming phoenix overhead. As the father, Jared, rode a flaming stallion with his son tucked safely under his arms. 

Several more of the chosen joined with the others, as they all met up in an alley. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Mr. Izumi said to his small son, his eyes watering. Mrs. Izumi hugged her son tightly, before handing him over to the old man. Each of the parents hugged and kissed their children, as they gave him over to a small, old man. 

"Thank you, chosen ones. I promise to you, these children will remain safe. I will watch over them all, and protect them till they need it no more."

All the chosens nodded, as the 2 by 2, raced off into the sky to fight the war. Hermoine and Charles stepped up to the old man, and said, "Please watch over them all."

The wise one smiled, as he looked to their two small children. "Have no fear, for I will make sure that Mimi takes her place as princess, and someday, queen. Now, good luck!"

The couple nodded as the shot off into the distance, joining the others in a battle against the evil forces, or the digital warriors. 

Outraged by the planet earth, the digital world has proclaimed war, protesting that earth would not surrender to the dark forces. The planet earth called forth the chosen ones, defenders of the galaxy. Each one holds a different power, able to destroy cities in one blow. The war has just started, as the chosen ones are pulled out of their happy family lives, and pulled back into the lives of the chosen, including the rulers of the earth.

The old man hopped into his hovercraft, seeing that the children were securely fastened into their seats, he sped off into the distance. He looked back at the city, the buildings small specks along the dotted sky, and saw many different illuminating beams fly through the sky. Gennai gasped as he drove faster, hoping to get out of the danger range. He activated a strong force field around the craft, as he sped along. 

He could only cringe as a loud rumble erupted throughout the sky, and a blinding flash filled the area. The hover-craft jerked back and forth, finally toppling over, a small pink bag flying out onto the ground. He yelled as the craft came in contact with the water, splashing into it. Luckily, he pulled the emergency raft button, and looked back at the city. 

A tear slipped down his cheek as he saw the level ground, the city and neighboring areas blown to smithereens. He looked all around him, seeing nothing but flat ground and flaming water, the earth swept over by a powerful blast. All who hadn't been protected, would be dead…

He saw the 10-sleeping children in the back, and checked for any damage. He gasped as the princess began to cry, her body glowing a faint green. For she knew her parents, had died….

Present day:

18 year old, Mimi Tachikawa stood on a building rooftop, her wavy, light brown hair flowing in the wind. Her light brown eyes stared off into the distance, her arms wrapped around her curvy figure. She looked down and saw her black body suit, her arms cuffed in metal braces. She fiddled with the loose belt that hung on her hip, as well as her dark, boots that came up below her knee. She sighed, as she heard someone running towards her.

"Mimi! Hey Mimi!" A small voice cried, running up to Mimi and tugging on her arm. Garyn, her 7 year old brother, smiled at her, his dark, brown hair, circling his face. Mimi smiled, and scooped him up in her arms, giving him a big hug. He screamed with laughter, trying to escape his sister's grip. 

"AGH! Mimi! Let…. ME GO!!! Haha!! I've got something important to tell you!" He choked through his tears, as Mimi let him go.

"Yes, and…

"Well, it's dinner time!" He smiled, taking Mimi's hand. "Now come on! Let's go! I don't want to be last!"

Mimi sighed, and gave him a quick nudge. "Oh you! Okay, let's get going." Garyn cheered, as he let Mimi down the stairs, and into the main hall. 

They quickly got in line, before the masses of people got there. Mimi lifted up her brother to see what they were having, but found it no good. "Mimi, I hate this. There are too many people!" Garyn cried, his light purple eyes glaring. Mimi sighed, and placed Garyn on the floor. "Now, Garyn. We've been over this. We're not the only ones who have to eat, you know. Be glad we even eat."

Garyn nodded, turning back to the front of the line. 

"Hey Mimi!"

Mimi spun around. "Hey Sora! How are ya?" She asked. Sora was dressed almost identical to Mimi, as were most of the females. Her shoulder length red hair caressed her face. Her light red eyes went perfectly with her hair, or so Mimi thought. Sora had been Mimi's best friend for ages, but had lost her parents when they were very young. 

"I'm doing great! Uh oh. Garyn? You okay?" Asked Sora, crouching down so she and Adam were eye to eye. Adam nodded, his fingers crossed. Sora giggled, and tickled Garyn. He giggled, almost falling to the floor. Mimi laughed, as another person tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hey there." Said Joe, his shoulder length, blue hair falling along sides his face. She smiled at him, and said. "Hey there, Joe. How've ya been?? I've been meaning to ask you, how's the healer position going?"

Joe sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay I guess. Today we learned about operations and how they were done before the war. But other than that, I'm doing great."

Sora, Mimi, and Joe chatted amongst themselves until they got through the line, each separating to sit down to consume their meal. Garyn sat next to his sister, Mimi, and began to nibble down his meal. 

"Mimi, don't look now, here comes that Jun person." Sora warned, lowering her head closer to the table. Mimi nodded in return, as they both ducked down. 

"Hey girls!! Mind if I sit here? Course you don't! hahaha!!" Jun Motimiya laughed, slamming her try down on the table. Sora and Mimi both rolled their eyes, each plastering a fake smile on their lips. 

"So, omg, wait, Dee Dee, is that your little brother?!" Jun shrieked, leaning over the table staring at Garyn. Garyn gasped, and jumped behind Mimi, while taking short glances at Jun. 

"It's Mimi." Mumbled Sora, twirling her fork in her peas. 

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Lee Lee. So! Is this your adorable brother?" Jun asked, trying to sneak a peek at Garyn. The girls rolled their eyes, as Mimi cleared her throat. 

"Yes, this is Garyn. Garyn, say hello." Mimi sighed, hoping to get rid of Jun. A mumbled hullo came from behind Mimi, as Jun squealed in delight.

"OOH!! How cute!!! C'mere you!" Jun giggled, running towards Garyn. Garyn screamed, as he tightened his grip on Mimi. Mimi gasped, and lifted Garyn up from behind her. 

Sora jumped up, and tried to hold Jun back. Jun trampled over Sora, and still squealing, ran towards Mimi and her brother. 

"It's okay, Garyn. I'll fight her off." Mimi whispered, holding him tightly. Mimi tightened her muscules as Jun ran towards her, but gasped as a bright green aura formed around her body, and shot out at Jun. Jun screamed, and collapsed to the floor. Crowds of people gathered round, people whispering and pointing to Mimi. 

"Look at that! Did you see that light? It hurt that girl!" One yelled, as healers gathered around Jun. Joe checked her for a pulse, and gazed up at Mimi. Mimi stood with her mouth open, her eyes full of shock. 

What just happened here?! Mimi asked herself, looking at Garyn who was now standing away from her, gasping at the sudden show of power. 

She felt her body charge up, an unknown power racing through her spine. Her eyes began to glow a soft green, as Jun began to glow, her eyes slowly waking. 

"Huh? What happened? AHHH!! I'M GREEN!!" She shrilled, Mimi shaking off the surge of electricity. She opened her eyes as the beautiful light brown returned, the mass of people gasping. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" A voice boomed, as the crowds parted to reveal a large, bulky man, a higher rank than anyone in the present sector. 

Mimi gulped, as the large man stomped towards her, holding a whip in his hands. She gasped, and crouched for the blow. The man raised the whip to the air, Sora covering Garyn's tear filled eyes. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Cried a voice, as a streak of blue raced through the air, and froze the man in his tracks, his heartbeat slowly fading. Mimi opened her eyes, as a blur of spiky hair disappeared into the mass of people. Mimi looked to Sora, who held onto Garyn. She raced through the crowd, the people jumping away from her. 

"MIMI! WAIT!" Cried Garyn, chasing after her. Sora grabbed Garyn, not letting him out of her site. "Give her some time." Sora said solemnly, her eyes turned away from Mimi. He nodded, and watched his sister disappear. 

~*~*~*~

Mimi was lead up to a condemned building, up to a small room at the top. She climbed through the narrow spaces and tight corners, looking for her rescuer. She stopped at an old, broken door, and gently pushed it open. She silently closed the door, and gazed at the boy sitting on the old broken balcony. 

His light azure eyes looked off into the horizon, his spiky blonde hair swaying in the wind. His muscular body leaned against an aged pillar, his arms crossed. His solemn face stood still, his jaw giving him a rugged look. Mimi felt her face flush, as she cleared her throat to get his attention. 

"Uhm, Excuse me? Are you the boy who saved me?" Mimi whispered, so not to startle him. He slowly looked up, and stared into her eyes. He then turned back to the sunset, and paid her no heed. 

Mimi gasped, slightly shocked that he didn't pay attention to her. She walked forward, and stood in front of him. "Excuse me. Will you answer me? Are you paying attention to me??"

The man laughed, exposing his perfect white teeth. He looked into her eyes, and nodded. "Yep. That was me." 

"What's your name? Can you tell me what happened? Why did I glow?!" Mimi demanded, clenching her fists. She suddenly gasped, and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

He raised his hand, and opened his mouth. "Yamato Ishida. Call me Matt. Yes, I can, and no I can't. First, of all, what's your name?"

Mimi blushed, and held out her hand. "Mimi Tachikawa. Nice to meet you." He looked at her hand, and gently shook it.

"Likewise. Anyway, here's what I saw. Jun saw your brother, brother cried, Jun advanced, you protected your brother and unleashed a power, now, everyone thinks you're a freak." Matt said coolly, holding his hands in the air. 

"Well, thanks for the encouragement." Mimi joked. 

"Hey Matt, I- oh! Am I interrupting anything?" Asked the boy, cocking an eyebrow. The boy looked incredibly like Matt, maybe even a clone. His light blonde hair fell around his face, and his light blue eyes full of wonder of the new girl. He wore a suit similar to Matt, which they both wore black body suits with various designs on them.

"No, T.K, just someone new. T.K, Mimi, Mimi, T.K, my little brother." 

Mimi smiled, and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you T.K!" T.K grinned ear to ear, and vigorously shook her hand. "Great to meet ya! Say, why are you here?" He asked. 

"Watch this T.K." Matt stood up, and closed his eyes, a bright blue orb formed in his hands, as he shot it at Mimi. Mimi gasped, and covered her face with her arms, the green shield acting up once again. The blue ball bounced off of it, and slammed into a neighboring wall. T.K gasped, as he formed a bright yellow beam in his hand. Mimi turned, her body glowing a bright green. Instinctively, Mimi shot out her hands, sending a beam of green flying towards T.K's head. He dodged it, and sent the beam hurtling towards Mimi. This time, she ducked, as the beam went sailing out the window.

"GOOD LORD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Mimi screamed, with Matt running up behind her and covering her mouth. 

"SHH! Do you want us to be heard?" Asked Matt, whispering harshly. Mimi nodded, as Matt let her go. "Amazing. You're one of us!" Cried T.K, circling Mimi. "And not bad looking either." He whispered in Matt's ear, so Mimi couldn't hear. 

Matt blushed, and pushed T.K away. "Mimi, is this the first time you've ever seen these powers?" Matt asked, with T.K right next to him. Mimi nodded, looking at her hands. 

"What is this??" Mimi asked holding her head. T.K guided her to a couch, as she laid down. "Maybe it would help you a little if we told you how we found out about these powers." Suggested T.K, pulling a chair up for him and Matt next to Mimi. Matt nodded, and begun their story. 

Flashback: 

12 year old Matt Ishida walked through the corridors of the building, the group of people heading towards the mess hall. He smiled at his 9 year old brother, happily walking next to him. The mass stopped and arranged in order, the officers sneering down at them. Matt stood silent, as the people were ordered to do, but T.K hadn't been listening. Matt tried to warn him of the danger, but it was too late. An officer heard the young boy humming a tune, and stomped over to him. He lifted him by his collar, and shook him violently. T.K snapped out his trance, and glared at the officer, his hands trying to pry off the man. 

"Shut up boy!" He screamed, his dark eyes looking into T.K. T.K spat on him, as the officer dropped him on the floor. Matt just about screamed, wishing he could jumped forward and save his brother. The officer signaled for the officers to push the people back, while he disciplined the boy. Matt watched in horror, as the man kicked his brother in the gut, over and over again, the screams becoming louder and louder. Matt felt a surge of ice race throughout his body as he watched the blood ooze from his brother's mouth, and his eyes roll back into his head.

"STOP IT!" Yelled Matt, jumping from the line up and in front of T.K, stopping the official. The man laughed at the boy's bravery, as he brought out his whip. Just as the whip was raised into the air, Matt's body began to glow a bright blue, his hair floating in the air. He brought his hands together, then shot out a beam of ice, freezing the man instantly, also cutting off his oxygen supply. The people watched in amazement as the man died, his breath caught by the ice. 

Other officials came by and grabbed Matt, dragging him off the campus. Healers came by and picked up T.K, lifting his broken body from the floor.

End of flashback:

"And so, I was placed in a discipline unit, forcing me to pay for the "crime I committed" Matt said sarcastically. Mimi gasped, droplets of tears drifting from her eyes. "Oh my god. Are you okay, now?" 

The boys nodded, as they both stood up. T.K held out his hand for Mimi, and pulled her from the couch. Matt looked to the sky, which had long since grown dark. "We must go now. Mimi, great meeting you, we'll talk to you tomorrow, and discuss this a little more." 

Mimi nodded, and headed towards the doorway. She stopped, and ran back towards Matt and T.K. She first hugged T.K, which made him blush terribly. Then, went to Matt, and gently hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered, releasing her hold. Matt smiled, and said. "Anytime." 

Mimi laughed, and went out the door.

Matt and T.K looked at each other and smiled. "Matt, do you think there are more of us? Cuz now, I don't think we're the only ones." 

Matt nodded, and patted T.K on the back. "I know your right. I say we talk to Mimi tomorrow, and begin a little search…

~*~*~*~

Mimi's sleeping sector:

Mimi slowly creaked open the door, and hopped into bed. She turned over to see Garyn staring at her, his hands crossed. 

"Mimi Tachikawa, where were you?!" He whispered, tapping his foot on the floor. "Somewhere." Mimi mumbled, turning over to go to sleep. Garyn frowned, and hopped into bed next to her.

"Where Mimi? Me, Sora and Joe were worried." He asked, cuddling up with a pillow, his light purple eyes glaring at Mimi. Mimi sighed, and patted him on the head. "Doesn't matter. Go. Bed. Now." 

Garyn angered, and kicked Mimi. "TELL ME!" 

Mimi's eyes shot open, the glowing sensation returning. Garyn screamed, and jumped into his own bed. She silently giggled, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Next Morning:

At breakfast, Mimi joined up with T.K and Matt, which worried Garyn and Sora. "Sora? Why is Mimi with them? Aren't they disciplines?" Asked Garyn, poking Sora in the arm. Sora nodded, but was busy watching Mimi. 

"What is she up to?" Asked Joe, sitting down next to Garyn. He shrugged, and went back to watching Mimi. 

~*~*~

"Okay, Mimi. Concentrate." Said T.K, watching the glass. Mimi closed her eyes and tried to move the glass with her mind, but found it useless. 

"Hmm. That's odd. Hey, Mimi? Looks like you have a fanclub." Matt beckoned, pointing to a group at a faraway table. The people suddenly ducked, hoping not to be noticed. Garyn on the other hand, ran towards Mimi, and glared at her.

"Mimi! What do you think you're doing? Why are you sitting with disciplines?!" He barked, sneering at the boys. T.K and Matt laughed, pointing at him. 

"MIMI!! Is this your.. *gasp* little watchdog?!" Asked T.K, tears forming in his eyes. Mimi sneered, as Garyn sat next to her. 

"He's my little brother." She said, with a matter-of-fact look on her face. T.K quickly shut up and ate, as Matt spoke up. "Hey big guy. Nice to meet you. Mimi says such wonderful things about you!"

The little boy grinned, and placed a hand behind his head. "I like your new friends Mimi! Can I hang out with you all too?" Mimi nodded, as Garyn planted himself next to Matt. 

"So, do you think Garyn can do you-know-what, Matt?" Asked T.K, leaning over the table. "I dunno. Let's check." Matt charged up a small blue ball to test him, with Mimi unaware of what's going on. He sent it into Garyn's side, making him scream. T.K grinned as Garyn's eyes flashed a dark purple, and gave Matt a little shock. 

"Huh? Garyn? What? What happened?" Asked Mimi, trying to get some words out of her crying brother. Garyn could only point to Matt, as thundering footsteps were heard.   


"MATT! What did you do to him?!" Whispered Mimi, holding Garyn in her arms. Matt only shrugged as a guard came to them. 

"What happened?" he asked, his voice quiet and deadly. T.K stood up in front of the others, and took the blame. "It was me. I did it."

The guard laughed, and pushed him aside. He pushed Mimi to the floor, sending Garyn flying into the crowd. Matt tried to get to him, but other guards held him back. 

The man picked Mimi off the floor, and twisted her arm in his hand. She screamed, bending her body to cope with the position of her arm. 

"Hehe, you did it. I can tell. Besides, the officials still have a bone to pick with you." He sneered, bringing Mimi inches from his face, making a kissing motion. 

Matt growled, as his body began to glow. "DON'T SAY THAT!" He screamed, the guards holding him back. An official took a chair from one of the tables, and crashed it on Matt's back, leaving him unconscious.

"MATT!" Mimi screamed, trying to break free of the guard's grip. Joe and Sora stepped up to the front, watching in vein. 

"We have to help Joe. We just can't stand here." Whispered Sora, her hands clasped together. "I know, I know, but how?" Asked Joe, watching the struggle. Suddenly, a boy with wild brown hair accompanied by a younger woman approached Joe and Sora, holding Garyn in his arms. 

"I believe this belongs to you." He whispered, handing Garyn to Sora. Sora flushed, and took Garyn from the man. "Thank you."

Within the first minute of the group being together, the 5 began to glow, each enveloped in an aura of different colors. "Oh boy." Said Joe, as Mimi, T.K and Matt begin to glow, Matt slowly regaining consciousness. The guards stepped back in awe, and ran away. The main guard released Mimi, and disappeared along a dark corridor. 

The glowing stopped, as the teens gaped in awe. Matt and T.K could only smile. The crowd began to back away from the group, the people afraid to speak. Sirens were heard throughout the building, as soldiers came to the fight scene. 

"Over here!" Yelled an old man, pointing to an exit. The group ran out of the building, disappearing from sight.

~*~*~

Underground:

"Huh? Where are we? Mimi, I'm scared." Said Garyn, holding onto his sister. Mimi hushed him, trying to figure out where they were. 

"Ok, I'm officially freaked." Whimpered Sora, huddled next to Mimi, shivering from the cold. "You're not the only one." Spoke up the young girl, her short brown hair caressing her face. 

"And who are you?" Asked Joe, raising an eyebrow. The girl looked towards the boy, as they both stepped forward. The girl seemed to be about T.K's age, and had the same suit on as the girls. Her dark brown eyes matched that of the boy next to her, who seemed to be Matt's age. He was a strapping young man, his dark brown hair messy, and his uniform that of Matt's. 

"I'm Kari Kamiya. And this is my brother, Tai." She announced, grinning sweetly. Tai waved to everyone, but felt his eyes wander over Mimi. Matt saw this, and stepped in front of Mimi, blocking his view. Tai scowled, but soon got chatting with Sora. 

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to my underground layer. I suppose you're all wondering what's going on here." The voice called, it's speaker ancient and wise. 

"You bet we are!" Called Tai, searching for the source. "Hold on a minute, let me get down there."

A door appeared out of no where and out emerged a small body, no taller than 3ft. He was elegantly dressed, with a white beard trailing down his chin. He scanned over the visitors and gasped. "Uh oh, we're missing two." With a clap of his hands, a portal opened up, and dropped out two more boys, one that looked to be Joe's older brother, and the other, a red headed boy.

"AGH!" Joe screamed, as his elder brother, Jim, crashed on top of him, breaking his fall. "Thanks, Joe." Jim said, brushing himself off. Joe muttered something under his breath, and got up off the floor.

"Izzy? Is that you?" Asked Sora, helping him off the floor. "Affirmative." He replied, shaking himself off. 

"Everyone. Please gather round, we have a lot to go over." Gennai said, sitting down at the head of a table. Each person took a seat, and looked to Gennai.

"Well, I bet your all just bursting with questions. First of all, Mimi, do you have a little pink bag that you've had your entire life?" Mimi thought, retracing her childhood. "No, I don't think- wait! Wait a minute, I did, but I don't have it now."

Gennai cursed, and walked up to Mimi. "Are you positive?" She nodded, as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh well. Let's do this the hard way. Computer, access memory bank."

The room became a holographic setting of the past, as the group saw the story of their parents, the war, and the evil forces of the digital world. Tears formed in the eyes of the children, as visions of their parents flashed in front of them, each glowing with the forces that they now had today. Mimi cried at the site of her mother and father, seeing little Mimi and Garyn in their arms on that fateful night. 

"I have one other very important thing for all of you." Said Gennai, the table vanishing, and the teens on foot. One by one, we handed out small symbols, each engraved with a different symbol. 

"These are the keys to your transformations, and will allow you to control your powers. Now, each of you have a word that allows you to transform, or, the meaning of these small symbols. T.K! Come here, you're my example." 

T.K nodded as he stepped forward, and placed the symbol on his chest. A bright light filled the room, as the stone attached itself to T.K permanently. T.K winced at the sight, but was fine in a matter of seconds. 

"Now, shout, Hope! And watch the magic begin.." Gennai smiled, stepping back. T.K did as he was told, out shouted out the word hope. A blinding yellow flash covered his body, then vanishing to reveal a yellow, gold and white body armor, fitting every curve and crevice of his body, showing the details of his muscles and form. Kari found herself blushing furiously, Tai growling next to her. 

"Wow, T.K." Said Garyn, touching his hand. Garyn felt his hand warm at the touch, as a gold aura came out of the area that was touched. 

"Now, the rest of you." He said, handing them out. "Tai, you are courage, Sora, your's is love, Kari, Light, Joe, Reliability, Izzy, Knowledge, Jim, even though you're the sidehand, your strength, Matt, your friendship, Garyn, your empathy, and Mimi, you are sincerity."

Each person took their stone, and placed it on their chests. One by one, they each transformed a different color. The boys armor were all the same as T.K's, while the females showed their every curve and flaw. 

Tai, like T.K, wore a tight, shapely body suit, in the colors of red orange, orange, and red. Red streaks ran through his hair, and a symbol of the sun was centered on his chest. 

Matt's armor bore the symbol of friendship, with light blue streaks running through his spiky, blonde, hair. His armor was the colors of dark blue, blue, and white. 

Izzy had the symbol of Knowledge, it's symbol bared on his chest. His armor was colored dark purple, purple, and black. 

Sora's outfit bore the symbol of Love, maroon streaks scattered among her light red hair. Her armor was dark red, red, and white. *See a pattern here?*

Kari had the symbol of Light, pink strands tressled among her light brown locks. The colors of dark pink, magenta, and pink were on her armor. 

Joe's armor had the symbol of Reliability. Light, gray streaks raced through his hair, his armor, grey, dark grey, and black. 

Jim's outfit bore the symbol of strength. Light brown streaks blended with his dark blue hair, his armor dark brown, black, and light brown. 

Garyn's armor revealed the symbol of Empathy. Nestled in with his light brown hair were black streaks, his armor dark purple, black, and gray. 

And Finally, Mimi's armor shone the symbol Sincerity. Light green strands of hair blended with her own honey dew locks, her armor dark green, light green, white, and was outlined in gold. 

"Now, each of you have special powers. Tai, you have the blazing stallion or flaming arrow. Your father had those attacks. I'll get into more detail with you all later by the way. Kari, you're the flaming phoenix, and that attack can be used in several different ways. Either for transportation or offense. Matt, you've got Blue werewolf, and Sub zero ice streak. T.k's got power of the wind. And that can be pretty useful. 

Sora, you've got the psyhic blast. Your powers are that of telekinesis and mind over matter. Joe, you have aquatic storm or tsunami rage. Jim, you've got world shaking or earthquake shock. Garyn, you've got your father's attacks. That of dark magic. You've got silent scream and deadly curse . And Mimi, you must have the most important of all. The jungle vines, starlight shower, or death scream." 

"How lovely." Mocked Mimi, holding her throat. Gennai hushed the group, each excited over their armor and new powers. "But, there is one thing you all must know. Several years ago, a queen and king ruled earth. Understand?" 

"Yes, we know that. What's so important?" Asked Sora, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, the fact is, the most recent couple were one of your parents."

Everyone gasped, looking from person to person. "You mean to tell us that one person in here is destined to rule the earth?!" Gawked Tai, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Gennai nodded, as everyone shrieked, and drew in a breath. 

"Let me tell you a little about the would be ruler. Her parents were such wonderful people. Loved by all, trusted by millions. The mother was ravishingly beautiful, while the father was extremely handsome. One day, the heir to the throne was born, and the world was in rejoice. For 7 years, the child grew and grew every day. The couple had another child, that of a little boy. The family was perfect. Everyone wished to have the king's family. His gorgeous wife, and his two perfect children.

One day, as you all know, the evil forces attacked planet earth. The chosen ones, or, your parents, were summoned from peaceful urban life, and heaved back to their past titles. None of your parents wanted to see any of you hurt. They just wished they could watch you all grow up, and see how much you remind them of themselves." 

Gennai chuckled, placing his hands behind his back. 

"Anyway, the evil forces attacked this area exactly 11 years to this very day. Your parents set off to attack, but not without thinking of you all first. Each parent gathered you up, placed you in a deep sleep, and brought you to me. Your parents bid you farewell, and gave me a little keepsake for each of you." Gennai clapped his hands as objects appeared in front of each of the chosens. 

"Huh? What's this?" Sora pondered, grabbing at the red orb. The object materialized in her hand, as a golden locket sat in her hand. Sora felt the tears well in her eyes as the locket opened up, and the pictures of her parents were revealed. 

"Mother… father.." She whispered, clutching the locket in her hand, as she strapped it around her neck. 

Izzy gasped as a small hand held pc dropped in his hands. And to his amazement, could shapeshift into several different mechanical items. He smiled at the photo album on the screen, and gazed at the photos of his family. 

Joe and Jim both received a dagger, each one engraved with a symbol. One with Reliability, and one with strength. 

"These must have been mom and dad's." Whispered Jim, looking over Joe's shoulder. Joe smiled as the blade glowed, his mother's reflection gazing at him, grinned warmly with pride. 

Tai screamed as the red orb formed into a small, red, falcon, it's wild green eyes filled with fire. The bird landed on Tai's broad shoulder, giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

"Nice to meet you too." He laughed, stroking the sleek bird. The bird cooed, picking at Tai's hair. "Hey! Stop that!" Tai scolded, trying to pull the bird out of his hair. It shrilled, it's body bursting into flames. Tai screamed, the bird landing in his hair. 

Gennai laughed, and walked over to the bird. "Now, now, be nice. This is Jared's son. Your father's master. Be good, for now." 

It lowered its head, and planted a lick on Tai's cheek. He laughed nervously, patting the bird. "What's her name?" Asked Tai, cautiously watching the bird. 

Gennai grinned, and cleared his throat. "Tai. Meet your new partner and friend, Keiyanna. Treat her right. You'll be together for a long time."

"But, but-

"No buts. Now, hush!" Cried Gennai, glaring at Tai. Tai grinned nervously, and smiled at his new companion. 

Kari gasped as the orb transformed into a pink and red bow and arrow, it's features sleek and sharp. She hooked the appliance to her belt, and smiled. 

Matt gasped as sword appeared, icy to the touch. Matt took grasp of his father's sword, as an icy aura flowed over the cool metal. Matt also attached this to his belt, as he looked to T.K. 

T.K stood in awe as a golden necklace appeared, falling into his hands. The gold shone brightly, as the patterns became more apparent. A small, golden sun hung from the necklace, a pair of small, white wings behind it. He smiled, and put the necklace on, feeling the warmed of his mother surrounding him. 

Garyn stood back as the dark purple orb went to the floor, taking a shape of an animal. The creature stood 3ft tall, almost taller than Garyn himself. Its sleek, blackish purple fur covered its body from head to toe. The body was in the shape of a jaguar, the eyes an emerald green. It nuzzled Garyn, making him giggle in delight. He hugged the animal around the neck, receiving a lick from the cat. 

"And that's your guardian..prince Garyn." The room fell silent as a shocked expression crossed everyone's faces, their mouths hanging open. 

"So that means Mimi's the-

"Heir to the royal throne.." Sora said, finishing Matt's Jim's sentence. Gennai nodded as he continued to speak. 

"This is Heero. Garyn's official guardian. He's usually very gentle to friends of his owner, or Garyn himself. But, he will always respect the royal family, and do his master's bidding."

The group looked to Mimi, who's green orb flew into the air, a moment later revealing a snowy white owl, landing softly on the woman's shoulder. She cooed softly, nipping at Mimi's ears. She giggled softly, and whispered her name. 

"Hey there Aeyia. Long time no see." She smiled, nuzzling the owl. 

"How does Mimi already know her?" Asked Kari, looking to Gennai. He shrugged, and looked to Mimi. "Mimi, how do you know her?" Asked Tai, the falcon nipping at his ear. 

"I had her when I was little. Then one day, my parent's told me she flew away. I guess to make the getaway a little easier." Mimi shrugged, hugging the owl gently.

"And as the princess and prince, you can communicate with your animals through your minds. You too Tai." Gennai added, smiling. 

Flashback:

6 year old Mimi ran around her home, her sweet giggles ringing through the household. She stopped as her parents came to her, and scooped her up in their arms. 

"Mimi dear, we have something for you." Charles smiled, looking to Hermoine. She grinned as her mother brought up a small bird, it's body featherless and scrawny. She reached her tiny hand to it, petting it's head.   
  
"What is it mommy?" Asked Mimi, the bird moving in her mother's hands. 

"It's a snowy owl. When you're older, she'll be your guardian. But for now, she'll be your playmate." Hermoine whispered, stroking the small creature. 

"What's her name?" She asked, looking up into her father's brown eyes. Charles glanced at his wife, then back down to his little girl. 

"I don't know. How about you name her." 

Mimi sighed, and thought. A moment later, she spoke up. "I like Aeyia. Is that okay?" 

Hermoine and Charles smiled, and gently kissed their daughter. "Of course it is dear. It's a wonderful name." Charles set Mimi down on the bed, as well as the bird. She giggled, and poked at the bird, it's big eyes glimmering. 

Hermoine twirled her finger in the air, a small camera appearing. She took a snap shot, as Charles came up behind her. 

"How cute." He grinned, beaming at his wife. She smiled, and put a hand on her swollen abdomen. The thump of a heart beat in the womb, placing her husband's hand on her torso. He chuckled at the feeling, and kissed his wife fully. 

"I love you." He whispered, his warm breath whisking past her neck. "I love you too." She grinned, planting a kiss on his nose. He laughed, and looked back to his daughter. 

"Come on Aeyia. Aww… your gonna be pretty when your older. Course, your pretty now!" Mimi smiled, petting Aeyia. The young owl cooed in delight, it's featherless wings beating in the air. 

Hermoine and Charles smiled, only to be interrupted by a man at the door. His dark blue hair stood out to his tanned skin, his ice blue eyes stunningly beautiful. His muscular body cast a silhouette in the doorway, wearing black robes against his skin. 

"What a kodak moment." He sneered, walking into the room. Charles released his wife, and turned to greet the man. 

"Damien! What a surprise! How are you?" Charles asked, holding out his hand. Damien scoffed, and walked up to Hermoine. Her gently kissed her hand, his ice blue eyes staring into her pools of light purple. 

"Charles, will you excuse us. I need to speak to Hermoine… alone." Damien spoke, still grasping Hermoine's hand. She looked to her husband, nodding. 

"Oh, well alright. I'll be out here if you need me." He said, picking up Mimi and walking out of the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving them privacy. 

"Yes? What would you like to speak to me about, Damien?" Asked Hermoine, taking her hand from his grip. He walked around her, his eyes studying her body, stopping on her swollen abdomen. He cursed silently, and looked back up to Hermoine. 

"You know, Hermoine, has anyone ever told you what a beautiful face you have?" 

She gasped silently, and whispered, "Yes. In fact, my husband has." She said, straightening her robes. Damien stood behind her, and placed his arms on her shoulders. 

"Oh Hermione, why did you marry him. You could've had me, and that baby inside you would be ours." He whispered hungryily, closing his eyes. Hermoine stiffened as his hands crept down her body, sliding up and down her hips. She moved away from him, as his hand locked around her wrist. 

"Get away from me Damien. I don't love you! And mind your hands, you pervert. Charles is my loving husband, and I would never marry you." She warned, a faint purple aura surrounding her. He chuckled, as a black aura shot out from him, and surrounded Hermoine. 

"It's a shame you say that, my love. We could be so happy together. With your husband and children dead, we can start anew! Think of it as a fresh new slate. You can rule by my side as my queen." He spoke, his lips brushing against hers. The black force forced Hermoine to stay still, his lips nearing in on hers, his arms circling her curvy body. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Charles roared, bursting down the door. He instantly changed into his armor, as he sent a dark ball blasting forward. The beam landed on Damien's back, blowing him off Hermoine. The black arua disappeared, sending Hermoine to the floor. 

"Hermoine, Hermoine. Darling are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Asked Charles, catching her in his arms. She nodded silently, joining Charles lips with hers. Damien stood up off the floor, the blood soaking through his cloak. He shook his head, and saw the couple kissing. 

"I'll get you both. You had your chance Hermoine, now all of you will die! One day I will take your daughter as my queen, and rule the world!" 

He clasped his hands together, and disappeared from site. They both gasped as what he said, as Mimi came into the room. 

"Huh? What happened? Why were you yelling daddy?" She asked, her brown eyes watery. The father rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, small droplets escaping from his eyes. 

"It's okay, honey. I'm sorry, we're okay." He whispered, the family sitting on the floor. 

"It'll be alright…

End of Flashback:

Mimi gasped, the group startled. "Mimi, what's wrong?" Asked Garyn, looking up. "Nothing. I'm fine." She stated, shaking her head. The others looked around in confusion, but looked back to Gennai. 

"Oh Mimi, one more thing. Here, your mother wanted you to have this ring." He stated, handing the gemstone to her. Mimi marveled at its beauty, slipping it onto her delicate finger. 

The green emerald shone out from her pale hand, the stone glittering in the lights. Sora and Kari came close to her, admiring its beauty. 

"Wow. This was my mother's?" Mimi asked, her light brown eyes full of concern. Gennai nodded, and sighed. "I WISH you had that pink bookbag. There's something very important in there." 

"I'll keep an eye out for it." Mimi smiled cooeing to the owl. 

"Now, I need you all to listen very closely. Rumor has it that the evil forces are back, creeping around this desolate earth. We fear that they may try to finish what they started 11 years ago, or, may have found out about the royal family."

"What? They're after the royal family? Why Gennai?" Asked Jim, his face tense and worried. 

Gennai cleared his throat once again, and spoke. "We believe that long ago the leader of the evil forces, Damien, loved Mimi's mother, and became enraged at the engagement of Mimi's father, Charles, to Hermoine. Also, the peace and harmony of the earth, instead of the hatred and war angered the followers. And, to make things worse, whenever Mimi was born, probably made him even madder. Thinking that part of his lovely Hermione was mixed with that trash, Charles. No offense, your highness."

"None taken." Answered Mimi. 

"Anyways, the followers loved hatred and decided to get rid of the king and queen. But, one thing stood in their ways. The Chosen ones. Protectors of earth. It was their duty to protect the people of earth, its rulers, and protect it from harm. Your parents went to battle him, and succeeded in trapping him. He must have been released from his containment, and is set on revenge."

"What did my mommy look like?" Asked Garyn, looking to his sister. She looked to the ceiling, deep in thought. "Well, she was beautiful purple eyes, just like yours, and she had light orange shoulder length hair that curled up at the ends… She was medium in height, and very beautiful."

"Just like you." Tai added, winking. Matt felt a vein pop in his head. But Mimi smiled, and looked back to Garyn. "That's all I remember.."

"You'd remember more if you had that little pink bookbag, but I'll just place that in the back of my mind." Gennai said, rubbing his temples. He looked to the group, and smiled. 

"You all are the spitting images of your parents. Now, we all must go and practice your powers." 

"Uh.. practice our powers?" Asked Sora. "Well of course, If you all want to become skilled and great fighters like your parents, then yes."

The group nodded, and followed Gennai down a corridor. 

5 hours later:

~A/N: Dun feel like covering the training, you can dream that up yourself!~_^ Back to the story!~

Everyone collasped on the floor, filled with exhaustion. They had finally gotten the swing of their powers, and now ready to relax. 

"Geez! And I thought I was fit!" Sighed Tai, falling onto the floor, Keiyanna landing next to him. Sora, Izzy, Joe and Jim sighed, each dripping with sweat. 

T.K and Matt walked out, each slightly tired. Since they had experience, it hardly troubled them at all. Mimi and Garyn followed, each holding their sides. 

"Oww…"Sighed Garyn, leaning on Heero, the cat happily walking along. Mimi stood silent, looking at the ring. What was so special about it? And what about the odd vision she had?

"Everyone. That concludes it for today. But, you can't go back to your colonies. If you do, you'll be killed instantly, at least they'll try." Gennai said, standing. "I have taken the effort to set up rooms for you. The girls will share a room, as will the boys. Goodnight everyone, and see you in the morning."

The group watched starstructed as he disappeared down the hall, leaving them alone. 

"No. Mimi, I wanna be with you!" Squeaked Garyn, wrapping his arms around Mimi's legs. She giggled, and picked Garyn up. 

"Now don't worry. Matt and the others will watch over you.. Right?" She said, glaring. The boys nodded rigurously, each starting down the hall. Garyn waved to Mimi, Heero walking him down the hall. 

"Mimi, will you come in and see me before I go to sleep?" Asked Garyn, his light purple eyes pleading. She nodded, and waved to him. 

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He grinned ear to ear, and disappeared into the boy's room. Izzy, Joe, Jim, T.K and Matt followed, as Tai stayed behind. 

"That's aweful sweet of you Meems." He said, crossing his arms. Mimi cocked an eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hips. "Meems? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tai laughed, and trailed his thumb along her face. Mimi froze, her muscles knotted up. "That's my nickname for you. Well, goodnight." He whispered, and walked off to the boy's room. 

Mimi shook her head confused, and followed Kari and Sora to the girls room, Aeyia close behind. 

Matt stepped out from the shadows, his eyes an icy blue. Rage and jealously flowed through his veins, his fists clamped. He struggled out a breath, his teeth gritted. 

"You better watch it Tai…" He mumbled, also going back to the boys room. 

Girls room~

Sora and Kari modeled off their nightgowns, each the color of their armor. Each was a long, flowing gown, trailing down their bodies, showing off each small element. They smiled as Mimi came out, and headed towards the door. 

"Mimi? Where are you going?" Asked Kari, following Mimi to the door. "To Garyn. I always see him before he goes to sleep."

"But Mimi, the other boys will be in there." Pointed out Sora, also standing next to Mimi. Mimi waved them off and opened the door. 

"So what? I'm just gonna see Garyn for a few minutes and then come back. Well, bye!"

Kari and Sora gaped in the doorway, as Mimi dashed to the boy's room. Aeyia squawked, and flew behind her. 

Boys room:

Garyn sat on the edge of his bed, Heero lying next to him. 

"Go to bed Gare, I can see you're tired!" Said Jim, kneeling next to him. "Not till Mimi comes in." He argued, turning his head. 

"Is Mimi seriously coming?" Asked Izzy, lying in bed. Garyn nodded feriously, hearing a knock at the door. 

"Mimi!" 

"Allow me." Said Tai, racing to the door. Matt rolled his eyes as Tai ran a hand through his hair, and opened the door. "Why hello, Mi-mimi…"

All the boys except Garyn felt their faces flush, as Mimi walked into the room, smiling. Her light green gown swept into the room, her wavy brown hair flowing with each step.

"I hope you all don't mind me doing this. Call it tradition."

The boys shook their heads, each walking to their beds. Mimi smiled as she helped Garyn into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Heero jumped in aswell, and cuddled up with his owner. Mimi laughed, as Aeyia flew into the room, and perched ontop of one of the beds. Mimi kissed his forehead, and tickled his nose. He giggled, and looked up to his sister. 

"Goodnight Garyn." She whispered, tucking in the sheets.

"Goodnight, Mimi." He sighed, lulling off to sleep. She slowly sat up from the bed, and clicked to Aeyia. 

*Come on girl, time to go*

The owl stood at attention, and became airborne. 

"Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow." Mimi walked down the hall, with Aeyia close behind. The boys shrugged, and went off to bed. 

Matt looked up in time to see Mimi leave the room. His face flushed wildly in the dark of the night. 

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered, jumping into bed. Slowly, but surely, he drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

Girls room~

Mimi and Aeyia silently crept in, Mimi lying down in bed. She gave Aeyia a goodnight kiss and sent her off to her perch. She closed her heavy eyes slowly, the tiring day catching up with her. 

Her beautiful hair fanned out along the pillow, the sincerity symbol bearly visible. Her breathing became slow and steady, as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~

A young man walked through the sleeping streets of the colony, his dark blue hair swaying in the midnight breeze. His icy blue eyes stared off into the distance, his dark clothing hiding him from site. A sick smirk spread across his face, as the leather black jacket flapped against his muscular body. 

"I'm coming for you my love….. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do…

~*~*~*~

*squeals in delight* ISN'T THIS AWESOME!! Personally, I love it! ^_^ Well, please, PLEASE r/r.. Did you know that out of every 13 people that read my fics, 1 actually spends the 3 and a half seconds reviewing?? Well, it's true!!! We authors know all… MUHAHAHAHA!! *clears throat* Come on, people, please?? Pretty please? Well, hope you enjoyed this!! And look for the next part soon!!! Thanks a bunch!!


	2. A Key to the Past...

Hi there! Yup! It's me!! With an ACTUAL story!! *Crowd oohs and ahhs* ^^ Thanks for being so patient!!! I know, whenever an author takes their sweet time to finish a story, I go nutz! Well.. at least I do!! Well, hope you enjoy this!!!!  
  
  
Ye Olde Disclaimer: Thou dos't not own thy Digimon… thou dos't own the ye olde made up characters though!

Dedication: First of all, Foxy Taiora Queen. We'll miss ya chica!!! Second, all ya'll who have me on author alert.. I LOVE YOU!! *glomps* And third, Jehana, Stargazer, and Kate. Geeze ppl, THESE PPL ROCK!!! Please read their stuff!!!!!!!!

Legend of the Chosens~ Chapter 2

Mimi yawned, her ruby eyes squinting in the bright sunlight seeping through the small window. Her light brown hair a mess, but her eyes full of excitement. 

"I'm a princess…" She whispered, smiling. Her gaze shifted to Aeyia, who was sleeping peacefully, her head tucked underneath her snowy, white wing. She sat up in the large bed, noticing the others were asleep. Her feet stepped upon the bare floor, as she grabbed a robe, and headed out the door.

Her light green robe brushed across the cement floor, with Aeyia flying behind, slightly tired. Mimi smiled as she entered the main hall, and gazed out into a window, the rays of sunshine peaking into the dark, cold room. She stifled a yawn, her dainty fingers covering her mouth. 

" 'Morning, Meems." Grinned Tai, looking up from his seat. "Good morning." She replied, smiling. Tai quickly jumped out of his chair, and was glued to Mimi's side. 

"Say, how 'bout you and me go on a date sometime?" He asked, holding Mimi's arms. She giggled, and squirmed out of his grip. 

"Maybe some other time." Mimi stated, walking to the window. She stepped into the sunlight, it's rays warming every inch of her tender skin. Tai sighed at her slim silhouette spreading across the floor, as the sunlight create the look of an angel. He stepped up to her, and placed his hands on her arms. He gently kissed her shoulders, her body tense from the outburst of emotion. 

"Oh Mimi.." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. She gulped, and took in a deep breath, her hands becoming shaky.

"Please, Tai. Don't…" She whispered back, a single tear trickling down her cheek. He stopped, and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry. That was a bit too.. sudden. Forgive me princess." He begged, bowing down on one knee. She smiled and patted his head. "I forgive you."

They both laughed, Keiyanna swooping into the room, screeching madly. She flew onto Mimi's shoulder, and pecked at her ear, howling with madness. Mimi screamed, as a bright aura filled the room, blowing Keiyanna off of her. The large bird hit the wall, as Tai ran to pick her up.

"KEIYANNA!?! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING?! APOLOGIZE!" He hollered, his body bursting into flames. 

The bird cringed, small whimpers escaping its small beak. Tai formed a flaming ball in his hand, and aiming it at the creature. 

"Tai, NO!" Mimi screamed, grabbing Tai's hand, the flame slamming into the window, the shards of glass shattering across the room. Tai grabbed Mimi, shielding her from harm. 

"Mimi? What were you thinking? You could've gotten in the way!" Tai pleaded, holding Mimi in his muscular arms. She looked away, a droplet rolling off her cheek. 

"Tai, don't worry. I'm fine. I must've done something she didn't like." 

Tai scowled, the bird cautiously hopping to his side. He picked her up, her silent squawks drifting into Tai's ear. 

__

Stay away from her Tai. You mustn't fall in love with her..

"What? Hold on, Mimi? Would you excuse us??" 

Mimi nodded, and wandered down a neighboring hall, but Aeyia did not follow. "Aeyia? Oh well, I'll go see if I can find something to eat."

Tai watched as she walked off, then turning back to Keiyanna. "What do you mean I can't fall in love with her? She's gorgeous! Her heart is so pure and gentle.. I already love her, and you can't stop me!" He whispered forcefully, his eyes flaring. 

Keiyanna screeched, glaring at Aeyia, perched on one of the rafters. Her eyes flashed a light green, flying off. 

__

I know Courage, but you MUST contain yourself.. It is not meant to be… 

"Contain myself? You must be kidding! Just look at her! God, I wanna be with her…" Tai sighed, images 

of his beloved flashing through his mind. 

__

You're not listening to me. STAY away from her. You're not meant to be.. please, this is for your own safety…

"I don't care! I love her! And I will be with her!" Tai stuttered, holding his head. He felt his knees go weak, his hands shaking uncontrollably. 

__

Courage, if you do not listen, she will die!!!! I have seen the future, and how it must play. Aeyia and I both know that…. 

Tai's heart stopped, the blood in his veins freezing in time. "W-what? You, you can't mean that! I-I don't believe you!"

Keiyanna nodded, and flew off, leaving Tai in a heap of confusion. His mind replayed the bird's words, she will die…..

His gasped as Mimi came back, carrying a bountiful supply of food. "Look what I found! Now we can eat! Tai, what's wrong??" She placed the packages on the nearby table, and looked up to Tai, her glittery eyes warming every inch of his body. 

A tear escaped his eyes, as he trailed a thunb along her smooth, silky skin. He shuddered at her beauty, that of a porcelain doll. 

"Nothing Meems, just… well, I'll tell you later okay?? I'm going to wake the others…" Choked the man, 

sweeping past Mimi, disappearing down a hall. 

"Huh?" Was all she could say, Aeyia landing on her shoulder. Mimi giggled, and nuzzled the owl, which cooed back in delight. "How are you today, Aeyia? What a beautiful day!"

__

I'm wonderful Mimi, and yes, I must agree with you, Such a gorgeous morning. Say, how do you feel about that Tai fellow???

Mimi paused, her cheeks slightly flushing. "Well, he is kinda cute, and incredibly sweet, but it isn't love. I hope we'll become wonderful friends!"

Aeyia cracked a smile, and nibbled at Mimi's ear. _Good. Because I'm not too fond of him! I think he needs to trim his hair.._

Mimi laughed, and walked back to the window. "My, my. I love sunlight. Never got to see it much in the colony. Aeyia? What are we going to do now??

Aeyia did not answer, but only looked to the sky. Mimi followed her line of sight, and stared at the wall in confusion. "What? What is it?"

__

Something's out there… I feel danger.. Do you feel it princess?? 

"No, I don't think so.." She whispered, straining to hear the presence outside. The floor began to rumble, the cement cracking down the middle. Mimi gasped, and backed away from it, cornering against a wall. "What's happening??"

Aeyia screeched, taking flight in the air. _I don't know! Oh my, Mimi, call for help! We must get to the others! Mimi, MIMI! LOOK OUT!!!_

Mimi screamed, a large cement fragment falling from the ceiling. She covered her head as Aeyia swooped in front of her. 

__

SUPERSONIC SOUND WAVE!!!! Aeyia said, white rings flying towards the rock, blowing it to pieces. The rings whizzed in the air, each glowing a bright white. 

Matt and the others heard the commotion, scrambling to the main hall in their gowns. They saw Aeyia's attack crash into the rock, with a frightened Mimi behind her. Matt felt his heart sink as a large rock broke loose behind her. He jumped over the crumbling floor. _Mimi…_

"Wow! Good job Aeyia!" Mimi cried, unaware of the wall behind her. Mimi gasped, awaiting the crumbling brick from behind her. Matt jumped on top of Mimi, throwing them out of harm's way. "MIMI!" Cried Garyn, trying to get to them, but was cut off by the divided grounds. Matt looked down to Mimi, his face bright red. He quickly climbed off of her and helped her up, smiling. 

"Everyone! Get out of here!" Cried Gennai, hobbling into the room. He pressed a symbol on his frail chest, a bright silver filling the air. His body tripled size, becoming a burly, handsome man. His wisps of gray hair became a black mess, his eyes becoming a bright green. "I'll hold them off!" 

He clasped his hands together, a silver sword forming in the palms of his sweaty hands. He blast through the wall, a large fleet of soldiers firing outside. 

"Get.. out of here!!" He cried, dodging the attacks from the soldiers. They filed into the room, and went after the group. "ATTACK!" Cried T.K, jumping forward. 

T.k formed a bright, yellow katana in his right hand, and leapt to a soldier. Bombs came into the windows, blowing the rest of the walls down. Matt grabbed onto Mimi, shielding her from attacks. A warrior came towards them, but Matt froze him with the palm of his hands. The warrior screamed, instantly dying. Sora and Kari stepped up, and transformed into their battle gear. 

"FLAMING PHOENIX!" Cried Sora, a flaming bird soaring through the sky, setting several warriors on fire. Kari formed a pink bow and arrow in her hands, and shot at the warriors as well. 

The others joined in, all except Mimi and Garyn, who finally got together. Garyn huddled in Mimi's arms, with Heero right next to him.

__

This isn't right.. We need to get out of here, and fast. I sense danger… She thought, Aeyia flying to her side. 

__

How? Thought Mimi. 

Aeyia flew around the room, and spotted a hole in the north wall. She screeched, as everyone followed her call. 

"Come on everyone! This way! Huh? Gennai?" Asked Matt, running over to the silver warrior. He planted himself behind a slab of rock. "Gennai! Come on! Save yourself!"

Gennai flinched, and raised his sword to the air. "NO! Get out of here! Don't worry about me! You all know what to do! Ugh, Matt, protect Mimi!"

"Mimi? What does Mim-

"I said GET OUT!" He screamed, bringing the blade down upon his victim. A shocked expression crossed Matt's face as he ran after the others, the wall crumbling down behind him.

~*~*~

The group hussled out of the underground carvern and into the broad daylight. Hand in hand they ran, as a large explosion streaked across the silent cry. 

"Gennai… he saved us.." Whimpered Kari, leaning on a blushing T.K's shoulder. He patted her back, inhaling the sweet inscents of her hair. 

"What do we do now?" Asked Izzy. 

Tai looked up into the sky, his hair billowing in the breeze. "Well, we can't stay here. And we know we have to find this Damien dude, and we need shelter, food, and a whole lot of information. Personally, I think we should get the information on Damien before we do anything else."

"I agree." Whispered Garyn, now standing right alongside Tai. 

"Huh? Oh, well, uhm, okay then! Let's go!" Shouted Tai slowly walking towards the morning horizon.

~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet?" Moaned Kari, yawning ever so slightly. The group sighed, while Tai turned roughly. "I already told you! No! Besides, we don't even know where we're going!"

"Well, what are we going to do now!?" Asked Izzy. 

"I don't know! I'm open to suggestions!" Exclaimed Tai, Kieyanna flying overhead. 

"Hey! Look there! It's a colony!" Cried Joe. 

"Or it used to be." Added Tai, walking through the ancient ruins of the long since gone colony. Each one spread out to search the area for clues on what happened, or to see what was going on. Sora gasped as she ran across a small, stuffed bird. She picked up the small item, scanning it. 

"Hey.. this… this looks like.. mine did." She gasped, recalling her past. 

Flashback:

Tiny Sora cooed silently as her father lifted her up to the sky. Her small fists glew a faint red. 

"Bryan! What on Earth are you doing?! You'll hurt her!" Dianna cried, grasping the child with a dark, red light. She nuzzled the baby, and placed a bottle in her mouth. 

"Boy, she's growing up so fast." Dianna commented. Her husband grunted in approval, letting his daughter grip his finger. "Yes. I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"Why you! Why are you so perfect?" 

"I don't know.. It MUST be a gift I was born with." A voice called from the door. Each adult turned to see Damien, standing at the door. He swiftly walked in the door followed by a black aura. 

"So, this is the little spore… Ha.. looks harmless." He scoffed, lifting the baby up into the air, out of Dianna's grasp.

"SORA!! NO!! Leave her alone!!" She cried as her body ingulfed with flames. 

"Now, now.. I'm not going to hurt her!" Damien said, lowering the baby into his awaiting arms. He grinned evilly at Sora. 

"Someday I'll kill your parents! After I finish them off, I'll kill you too you worthless worm.." He cursed under his breath. 

Sora growled. Suddenly, her body burst into flames, burning Damien's hands. Surprised, he screamed, and dropped the baby. 

Bryan shot out a boomerang shaped beam to catch Sora, bringing her into his safe hold. "HA! Harmless, eh?? She'll be a great fighter someday! And a great warrior for the royal family, won't you snookums??"

She cooed happily, and began to wave her fists into the air. Damien scowled, and headed for the door. "Well, I must be going.. ta ta.."

"Why was he here?!" demanded Dianna, taking hold of their baby girl. 

"I haven't the faintest idea. But I refuse to let him in again.. He almost hurt Sora.. I think he's planning something… he's been separate from the group lately.."

The woman nodded in agreement. "I know! Ever since Hermoine married Charles he's been acting strangely. I don't know.."

"Well, we'll worry about this later. Let's get something to eat.." Bryan offered. Dianna laughed, and exited the room with her family. On the way out, Sora grabbed her pink bird and chewed softly on the fluffy ears. 

"Sora. What is it with you and that bird?" Bryan asked, smiling. She giggled softly. "nuffin.."

~*~*~*~

Sora nuzzled the bird against her tear stained face. "Momma… daddy…"

"Sora? You okay?" Asked Joe, straightening his glasses. She nodded, handing him the bird. He smiled, and pulled out a tissue. "There, dry those pretty eyes of yours."

(A/N: WHOA!!!! Hold on! Where did that come from?!?!! ^^ *Evil grin*)

She blushed furiously, taking the tissue. "Thanks. I'm fine though."

~*~*~*~

(Quick A/N: For all the Izzy ppl out there!)

Izzy knelted down to the rubble, his dark orange armor rippling against his chest. His spiky, red hair covered his dark eyes. "There's got to be some sort of evidence here. Huh? What's this?"

He picked up a small, broken pair of glasses. He examined them carefully, trying not to damage them anymore. "I wonder where these came from?"

Flashback:

"Izzy honey! No! Put those down! I swear, he's going to shock himself to death." Mrs. Izumi mumbled. Izzy cooed happily, going back to shocking the nearby lamp. Mya laughed. "Izzy! What am I going to do with you?"

"Darling. Would you please come help me. I've dropped my glasses somewhere and I don't know where they went!" Keith mumbled from down the hall. 

"Alright honey! Izzy? Stay here okay? Mommy will be right back." With that she stepped out of the room. Small Izzy played with a stuffed animal while waiting. 

Suddenly, the floor began to rumble. The toys were flying around the room, as was Izzy's crib. He instinctively began airborne, clinging to a curtain. He cried as the wall beside him was blasted away, and wild flames streaked through the room. 

"IZZY!!! IZZY!!! Oh my god.." Keith gasped. He flew over to his son and tried to grab him. A beam came out of no where and struck Keith in the shoulder. He screamed, and flew against the back wall. 

Mya came running in to find her family. She leapt to the curtain to grab Izzy, the child slightly bleeding from the blast. 

"Oh honey.. shh.. shh, it's okay.. KEITH!!!"

She hurtled over the furniture to reach her husband. Yet another beam flew through the broken wall, sending Mya to the ground, and Izzy crashing into the neighboring post. 

"NOO!!! IZZY!!!!" Mya and Keith screamed, each on the ground. The mysterious figure disappeared. Mya dragged her limp body to Izzy to check for damages. 

"Izzy.. no.. Izzy.. Keith.. Keith he's bleeding on his forehead. What'll we do?!?!" 

"Mya, don't panic.. let me heal him.." Keith whispered, placing his hand on his son's forehead. A blinding orange light filled the room. Seconds later, Izzy was yawning in his father's arms, but holding his head. 

"Oh! My baby!!" She cried. She scanned over his body, checking for wounds. "He's all better.. but.. what about this scar??"

Keith looked at the mark over his son's left eye. "I can't heal it that much. That will be there for the rest of his life.. but on to more important things.. Who blasted away the wall?"

"And why would they attack Izzy? I mean.. he's harmless!!!" 

Keith gasped, and covered his wife's mouth. "He's harmless… now.. but how will he be when he's older? I think someone from the dark forces was trying to kill off Izzy so-

"So he wouldn't be a problem in the future! It makes perfect sense! I mean, the holder of Knowledge? He'll be one of the strongest warriors!!" Mya pointed out. "What if the other chosen children are being attacked too?? We must warn Hermoine!!!"

"Yes. That is an excellent idea. Let's go.." Keith said, floating up into the air. Mya sighed, and grabbed her husband's hand. 

"Keith? Don't let go this time. You know I can't fly.." Keith smiled as Izzy clutched to his mother. "Awww… come on.. let's have a little fun… wait! I forgot my glasses!"

End of Flashback:

Izzy smiled contently and placed the glasses in a side pocket. "Hey… wait a minute.. if that flashback was true, then… MIMI!!! TAI!!!! EVERYONE!!! COME HERE!!!!"

~*~*~*~

"Huh? What is it Izzy? What's so important?" Tai asked. Izzy shuddered with mere excitement over the new subject. 

"I know why we were attacked and why our parents were murdered!!" He exclaimed. The others gasped. "Seriously? Well, spill it!" Said Matt.

"I had a flashback or something that is making all of this make sense! Anyone having memories of a man trying to kill us or harm us in some way? Well, that man is the leader of the evil forces, Damien! The man who's determined to kill us! He hoped that we would falter without our parents and be normal people. So, obviously, he's trying to kill us and take over the royal throne with Mimi by his side, or kill her."

"KILL me?!" Mimi gulped, raising her hand around her neck. Izzy nodded. "That seems to be all I can get right now. But, maybe there's some information on your family, Mimi. Hopefully, we can beat this guy."

Garyn sighed while Heero played with a nearby stump. He saw Heero lift up the rock and pull out a tattered bag, bright pink in color. He snatched it, and handed it to Mimi. 

"Mimi! Mimi! Look what Heero found! Isn't this the little pink bookbag Gennai was talking about?" He asked. A quizzical look formed over her puzzled face. "I guess so.."

At the slightest touch of her hand, the bag began to glow. A small, holo-graphical card crept into the air, accompanied with a small, silver orb. Two people appeared on the card, each one dressed in the official royal gowns. Hermoine's dress shone a beautiful white, while Charles's was a black. 

"Greetings everyone. Ha darling. I told you they would find this." Charles boasted. Hermoine sighed. "Yes. It appears I was wrong. Are you happy now? Oh! Mimi! Garyn! Look how you've both grown!!"

The parents smiled at their children, who were each in shock. "Mom? Is that really you? I mean.. I though you were-

"dead? Yes, we are. But, your father copied our thoughts into this card forever. This way, we could talk with you as your duties as queen, and the dangers that lay ahead of you."

"Dangers? What dangers??" Asked Sora. Hermoine looked to her husband and sighed. "Let me say this. Young Izzy was right. Damien is after your lives. He is extremely dangerous to your well-beings as fighters and as people. My darling Mimi, I'm afraid you are his main target."

Mimi gasped, stepping up to the small card. "But why mother? What's so special about me?" 

Hermoine reached out to her child, her hand going through Mimi's cheek. "I wish we could take the responsibility for you my love, but let me tell you a little about your future. 

The small orb began to glow, as it formed into a screen. Inside it, was Mimi, a stunning woman in her early 20's. 

~A/N~ HA! Flash forward!! Prolly one of very few… *grins idiotically for being different* 

Mimi wrapped a strand of golden brown hair around her delicate finger. She sighed at the beautiful landscape of her kingdom. 

"Hi mommy!" The small child cried, leaping into her mother's arms. She laughed, squeezing the girl tight. "Hello darling. Say, where's daddy?"

"he says he's working on something at home." She mumbled. 

A rumble in the sky interrupted Mimi's grin. A lightning bolt struck the small child, rebounded by her power. 

Mimi screamed. She jumped for the body, but missed it. Damien grabbed the child by the neck, and closed his hands with a loud snap. 

"Hello there Mimi. My lovely. How are you? Oh! Was this your child? I'm sorry… not.."

Damien gasped when the king trampled him, stunning him with a blast. He lifted his up the child, examining her. Mimi screamed out with tears, flying to their side. 

"Oh my god!! Honey!!! NOOO!!!!! No.. honey? Is she… dead??" She shrieked through her tears. Her husband nodded solemnly, holding both his wife and his daughter. 

His majesty roared with anger, and gave the child to Mimi. He lashed out at Damien, closing his hand around his neck. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you…" He threatened. Damien merely smiled, and sent an electric shock through the king's heart. "This is why.. your majesty.."

Damien pulled out a sword from his side and plunged it into the king's heart. He screamed, but died instantly. Mimi felt her heart stop, as she ran to her husband's side. Damien stopped her, and wrapped his arms around her, forcing a kiss. 

"If I couldn't have your mother, I'll settle for you… Will start anew my love.. just you and me…"

End of Flashforward:

The group gasped and looked towards Mimi, whose eyes were flooded with tears. She felt her knees buckle, but was caught by Matt. 

"Oh my! Mimi! Wait! This hasn't happened yet! That was only a possible future if you don't get rid of Damien now."

"I have a question though.. why was the royal family so easily defeated?? I mean.. aren't they supposed to be immortal or something?" Kari asked. 

Hermoine sighed. "Yes, that is true. But, instead of being immortal, any member of the royal family can live up to 1000 years and look 25 the whole time."

"Of course, since Damien wasn't defeated when he was younger, he had time to become more powerful than any force on earth. Plus, his powers had an element within them that would make us defenseless. That is any substance that contains radioactive substances. And that's how the future king would be killed."

Mimi held her forehead. "That was my baby and husband wasn't it? He will kill them if we don't do something now.."

Hermoine nodded, the silver orb returning to its formal state. "Exactly. But there is something that I wish to give to you Mimi. This is a powerful weapon used to battle Damien, in which this contains his weakness, and combined with the force from a direct member of the royal bloodline, can kill him."

"Can I use it too??" Asked Garyn, who was anxious to see this wonderous weapon. Charles laughed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry son. But only the heir to the throne can access it."

"Oh.. but hey! What about that king in there! Can he use it??" 

Charles nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes. But, only in case on an emergency. In case the queen is in danger of dying."

"Who is the king? I mean, is there anyway we can get his help?" Asked Tai. The couple shook their heads. "I'm sorry Courage. We are not permitted to tell you that much about the future. But, all shall reveal itself in time. We must go now.. but before we leave, Mimi? We wanted to give this to you in person, but know will have to do."

Hermoine clapped her hands as the silver orb flashed brightly. A long rod formed from the ball, placing itself in Mimi's hand. 

After the glowing ceased, a staff appeared. The staff was silver in color, which held a glaive blade at the end. 

~A/N: Think Sailor Saturn's thingy..~

"This is the Silence Glaive. The weapon able to save this world from destruction. Use it wisely love. Well, we must go. We will speak later on. Good luck and farewell.."

With that, the couple disappeared, leaving a star struck Mimi. Sora came up to the Glaive, and tried to hold it. It immediately stung her, shocking her. "OWW!!! That hurt!! Why did it do that?!!"

"The Glaive of Silence can only be handled by that of royal blood. Any others who tamper with the forces of the Glaive, will be terminated…"

"Mimi? Where did that come from?" Sora asked. Tapping her on the shoulder, Mimi turned around. Her eyes glew a bright silver, apparently in a trance. 

"Mimi??? Mimi?? Well, she'll come back in a few seconds.." Matt stated. Right after the comment from Matt, Mimi's eyes returned to their beautiful light brown color. 

"Huh? What's going on? Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you Sora?" Mimi asked, examining the sting. Sora smiled. "I'll be fine. That's a mighty powerful stick there!"

Mimi smiled. "Yah, I guess so." Aeyia flew down onto Mimi's shoulder. She cooed, making the glaive shrink to a small size. Mimi placed the pack on her belt. 

"Say, uh Mimi.. Get a good look at the king there?? I think he's kinda cute! For a hologram." Kari blushed while holding her cheeks. Sora giggled as well. "Yah Mimi! Caught yourself a looker! Boy! I wish I was royalty!!" 

Mimi smiled slightly, still disturbed from the images from the hologram. If they didn't act soon, her future family would die?? 

"Come on everyone.. let's go. I think we need to find a colony or something." Suggested Jim. The chosens nodded in agreement, and set out forward. 

~*~*~*~

Inside the hologram card:

The database fizzled with movement. "Hermoine? Boy, been a while since we talked in this thing!" Charles whispered. Hermoine giggled. "Yes. Of course it has. Say darling? I have an idea."

"What is it darling?"

"Well. Maybe they don't realize the hazards of failing. I believe we must resort to plan B." Hermoine suggested. Charles grinned. "You're the boss. But let me contact them. Maybe I'll get them to say yes. I think they'll agree. I mean, this will help them realize the dangers, right?"

"Right, but what if she's injured? How will they react?" Hermoine asked. "You mean how they'll react if they're still alive."

Hermoine nodded. "Ah, I see. Good idea… Then, it's settled."

~*~*~*~

A small portal opened up within the abandoned colony, the chosens too far gone to notice. A small child, no more than 5 years of age, stepped out. Her soft pink hair tied up in bushy odangles, her deep blue eyes stunning against the ash and rubble. She smoothed out her knee high socks and blue outfit. She placed a small item in a pocket in her jacket, and raced off to where the chosens had headed. 

"Hey! Wait for me!!" She cried, running after the group…

~*~*~*~

There! Finished another part!! *grins stupidly* HOORAY!!! Well, sorry for the long delay, just been really busy!!! *sees angry readers growl* Whoa there! Ehehe… ^^;; I soz.. Well, please review ppl. If you want me to write another part, puleeze fill out that tiny boxxie down there!! Come on!!!!! *begs*

Hey!!! One short comment. For all you guys who have me on author alert, I LOVE YOU!!! *glomps all till they cry* I feel so loved!!^^ You all are the greatest!!! Not just the ppl who put me on author alert, ALL OF YA!!! 

Well…. Review.. please.. *cricket chirps* Well, seeing some Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing?? Thought so!!! I'll try to start on the next part soon!!! Thanks a bunch and god bless!!!

~Pally~


	3. A Clue to the Future

Hey ya'll!! S'up? Well, here's the next chapter in the Chosens series!! HOORAY!! Well, hope you guys enjoy this! I'm sorry I haven't posted any of the other stories, but this one is so different, it's fun!!

Dedication: To all the reviewers!!! Geeze, you guys are great!!! I applaud you all for being with me through thick and thin, and inspiring me to write these stories!! I love you all!!! *showers them all with candy canes* And to all my author friends!! You all are the best anyone could ever ask for!!!

Quick note and a little dedication: To my website partner, musichick! Ppl, read her stuff!!! I swear, I was hooked on the desert thingy fic series!!! And.. Musichick?? Would you write the next chapter to your war ficcie?? I've been wanting to know what happens… *grinz* 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon… so THERE!!!!!

Guess what?!! NEW CHARACTERS!!! Here's how to pronounce their names!

Saria- S-are-ee-uh

Neveya~ Neh-veye-uh

Quick lil fact: Neveya is heaven spelled backwords! But I changed the spelling soes ya'll could understand it better!^^ But, she's anything BUT heavenly in this story!

Legend of the Chosens~ Chapter 3

Damien studied the picture of his past Hermoine, gazing at the light pools of purple. He grinned at the memory of her faint smile. "My dearest Hermoine.. I almost wish I didn't kill you, but why you did marry that trash? What did he have that I didn't?"

"He had heart, Damien. He was kind and compassionate to all, unlike you.." 

Damien spun around, his eyes falling upon Hermoine's sister. Her flaming red hair fell freely from her shoulders, her golden red eyes shining brightly around the dark atmosphere. Her maroon dress swept across the floor. 

"Neveya, how nice to see you again. Still in love with that Charles I see. Anyway, I still applaud you for betraying your sister. Giving away the royal family's weakness, VERY impressive!"

Neveya sneered. "Shut up. I just wanted to kill her, not Charles!! Charles was perfect…. His eyes.. his body.-

"Oh do be quiet! I don't care what he looks like, just as long as he's dead…" Damien snapped, walking out of the room. 

Neveya sighed, watching him leave the room. She grabbed the photo of Hermoine, and blew it to pieces. "How dare you sister.. I adored you.. but you married HIM!!! You knew I loved him.. why??"

Flashback:

16 year old Neveya brushed her hair back into a low ponytail, hoping that the boy Charles would for once notice her. "It's gotta be perfect. I know he'll notice me this time!"

"Hello Nevy! How are you?" Hermoine asked. Neveya grinned. "I'm great!!!"

Hermoine flashed her famous smile, and pushed her long, light orange hair over her shoulder. Neveya wished she were her sister. She prayed for her sister's body, her brains, her hair, her eyes, her everything! 

"Nev? What's wrong?" Her sister asked. Neveya blinked. "Excuse me? Oh! I'm sorry! Just been thinking!" Her sister nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to go to my next class okay? Bye!"

Neveya waved her goodbye, but saw her stop at the end of the hall. A strapping, young man grabbed her around the waist, kissing her gently. Hermoine giggled as she was set down, and hugged the man. He nuzzled her gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Neveya saw Hermoine blush a crimson red, planting a kiss on his cheek. He stroked her cheek with his thumb gently. She saw the words, I love you, escape from his sweet lips. Neveya strained to see whom the boy was. The couple parted, as the boy walked towards Neveya. 

She gasped, and looked inside her locker, hoping he would pass. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me miss? Why are you hiding?"

She turned to face him, hoping he wouldn't notice the bright red that overcame her cheeks. He laughed to himself and winked to her. "Say, aren't you Hermoine's sister? Boy, must be a beautiful family or something. Hi there, princess. I'm Charles. Nice to meet you."

"Oh! Uhm, hi.. yah.. I'm.. uh.. I'm Neveya!!! Great to meet you too!" She stuttered. Charles smiled, his light brown eyes warming her body over. "Well, I've got to go, I'll see you later then. Tell you sis I said hi!"

She watched him disappear down the hall, both angry and mad at the same time. It's the first time he's ever talked to you, and he's in love with your sister!! She screamed to herself. She looked at the inside of her locker, the photos of Charles spanning the entire area. She then saw the happy pictures of her and her sister. She tore them out, an unknown fire blazing in her untamed eyes. 

~*~*~*~

Still Flashback:

The newlyweds disappeared into the distance, leaving 19 year old Neveya furious. "She married him… I can't believe it.." Her fists were balled in knots, her tear stricken face red from crying. She turned to run, but knocked into a man. 

She was about to fall, but was caught safely in the arms of the man. "Thank you sir. I'm sorry, I'm just not thinking straight.."

He remained silent, still staring at the path the couple had taken. A confused look crossed Neveya's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's wrong. That Charles guy… I can't believe he married my Hermie.. She was MINE!!! She was supposed to be my bride.." He stated. A chill raced through Neveya's body, as the same anger flowed through her own. 

"I know.. she knew I loved Charles.. but she married him anyway… He was supposed to be mine… She will so pay.."

The man looked to Neveya. "As will Charles. Say, aren't you the princess?? Princess Neveya? You look just like Hermoine.."

The tears began to slip down Neveya's cheek. "Don't SAY THAT!!! I'm tired of it!!!! I'm Hermoine's lil sister, or, that girl.. no one likes me.. everyone likes Hermoine.. I'll be a princess forever.. Little Nevy.. I swear.. I'll make Hermoine pay.." She griped her fists even tighter. 

"My name's Damien.. Damien Suiyatsu. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, as Neveya roughly shook it. "You seem to already know my name. Neveya Almakashi."

"Seems if we each have the same goals here.. I'll keep in touch with you. And here's my number. Expect a call from me later on, okay? Bye."

She looked at the number closely before shoving it in her purse. "Don't worry.. I'll be waiting…"

~*~*~*~

End of Flashback:

Neveya crept through the halls of the base, looking for Damien. "Damien? Are you here? We need to talk- huh? What's this?"

She picked up the small box from a nearby table and looked through it's contents. Littered at the bottom, lay pictures of the new chosens. She stopped on the pictures of Garyn and Mimi. 

"What's this? Hermoine?? Charles? Who are these people?" She pondered. 

"There the children of the royal family you twit." Damien answered. Neveya jumped, startled by his presence. "I wish you wouldn't call me that.. I never knew Hermoine and Charles had kids!? What are there names?"

Damien walked up behind her, first pointing to the small boy. "That, is Garyn. The younger son. Looks remarkably like Charles doesn't he?"

"And that… is Mimi.. the heir to the royal throne. God, she is gorgeous.. I think I may be attracted to her more than Hermoine! Well… maybe not.. but look at that body-

"That's enough Damien! You're going to make me sick by talking about my niece like that!" Neveya spat. She threw the picture back in the box, and pulled out a photo of Matt. 

The breath jumped from her lungs, her heart frozen in time. Those eyes, that smile… 

Damien waved his hand in front of her face. "Seems as if the incredulous princess has fallen for the rebel." He jested. She blushed, and placed the picture in her pocket. 

"So, what are your plans for getting Mimi? You know how us royals are so well protected, especially since she has that owl." She stated, getting off the subject. 

Damien snapped his fingers. "Right.. that's the problem.. every time I try to get her she's either protected by her powers or that boy Friendship… Of course, I sense that she has the Silence Glaive now.."

Neveya choked. "EXCUSE ME?! She has the Glaive?! Well.. we're over with… there is no way we can beat them now! Whenever the future ruler has possession of the Glaive, they're invincible! Unless.. we find her weakness… or, better yet… the future king.."

"The future king? How would that help?!" Damien scoffed. "We can kindly ask him to steal the Glaive for us, then we'll ask him over FOR DINNER!!! You know we can't do that!… Unless…"

"Unless we find him, and hold him captive after he and the princess have fallen in love… that way, she'll have to give in to our demands!" Neveya gasped. Damien grinned sickly. "Exactly…"

"But Damien? Who is the king??" Neveya asked. Damien ran a hand through his sleek, dark, hair. "I don't know yet! But we'll just let mother nature do it for us…"

~*~*~*~

With the Chosens:

The group set up camp in the middle of a forest, surrounded by beautiful trees and a flowing waterfall. Jim and Izzy were going over technical matters of finding Damien. Tai and Kari were practicing different attacks, while Joe and Sora had fallen asleep. Tk sat by the water examining his katana, the faint yellow glow bouncing off his light blue eyes. 

Mimi smiled as she stroked Garyn's soft hair, lulling him to a sound sleep. His body rised in a rhythm to his breathing, as Mimi leaned against a tree to rest. 

The animals were soundly sleeping, except Aeyia, who was keeping watch. But the only one that was missing was… Matt.

He sat against an aging oak, the sweet tunes of his harmonica reaching out to the heavens. He closed his eyes to each new note, picturing all the happy moments in his life. His spiky hair fell over his face. After he played his song, he heard applause. 

"Wow mister! That was really good!! Will you play it again??"

Matt jumped as a small girl jumped in front of him, her dark blue eyes staring him down. He frantically looked around, and was trying to see if the child's mother was around. 

"Uh, excuse me kid. Where's your mommy??" He asked, kneeling down. The girl smiled. "She's at home with my daddy. I'm here to help you guys!"

Matt gasped. 'What's she talking about? How does her family know us?' "What's your name?" He asked. 

The small girl held out her tiny hand and said, "I'm Saria! Who are you?" Matt smiled, and shook her hand. "I'm Matt. Nice to meet you."

"Great to meet you too!" She grinned. Matt couldn't help but look at her pink hair and… those eyes?? Hadn't he seen them somewhere before? 

~*~*~*~

"Mimi? We've got a little problem here."

Mimi jumped at Matt's voice, almost knocking him over. "Oh! Matt! I'm sorry! Guess I was startled! So, what's wrong?"

Matt stepped back to reveal a small girl, who was an exact mirror image of Mimi. Mimi turned 5 shades whiter, as her breath froze in time. 

"Hi mommy!! How are you? Well, I guess you're not my mommy now, but you will be in the future! I was sent me here to help you guys!" She chirped. The others blinked. "Mommy??"

Mimi got up off the ground, and looked the child eye to eye. "Looks a little like me.. but there is no way I'm your mom! Is there?"

Tai grinned. "Why, she's a raving beauty just like her mother." Saria blushed. "Aww… thanks Tai!" Tai blinked. "How does she know my name?" 

"Easy stupid, she knows you in the future!" Matt said. Tai growled, his eyes flaring up. "Don't call me stupid… stupid!!"

"How do you know this, Matt?" Asked Izzy. Matt shrugged. "I dunno, just seems like it would happen." Izzy nodded in agreement. 

"So, little girl. How did you get here?" Asked Sora, kneeling next to her. She didn't answer, but looked into Sora's eyes. 

"Sora? I didn't know you were a Chosen! Mommy talks about you all the time! Well, I got here with a little key!" Saria suddenly yawned, tears escaping from her eyes. Matt saw this, and picked lil Saria up, placing her on a little bundle of leaves. 

"Seems like your tired.. We'll talk to you in the morning okay? Goodnight." He whispered. She nodded, and drifted off to sleep.

The group stood spellbound. "Wow, man.. How did you-

"How did I see that she was tired? I've had practice." Matt said, starting off in the forest. "I'm going to sit for a while alone. Seeya."

"Whatever man. He confuses me." Muttered Tai, settling down. Mimi sat on the ground blankly. "She's MY kid? My own little brat to annoy me?? She seems to be nice enough.. but why is she here? Oh well… I'm gonna talk with Matt for a while."

~*~*~*~

Off in the woods:

Mimi wandered through the trees, searching for the blonde headed boy. "MATT!!! Where are you??" She called. "I'm here! Just keep it down a little bit, some people are thinking!"

Mimi drew back her head. "Well.. that was a little rude.." She mumbled. She found Matt sitting near a small lake, skipping stones off the shimmering water. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Matt… what's up?"

"Hey… nothing.." Mumbled Matt, not even bothering to look at her. "Matt?! You're being awful rude!! Would you look at me?!"

Matt sighed, and stared into Mimi's eyes. "There, are you happy now, princess? Just leave me alone!" He shoved. Mimi sneered, and sat firmly on the ground. 

"Matt, I'm not going till you tell me what's bothering you.." She stated. Matt rolled his eyes. "Geeze, ever heard of privacy? Just go away!!!"

Mimi frowned. "Matt, you're being harsh.."

"DO I CARE?! Just… Go!!!" He whispered harshly, ushering her away. A tear rolled down Mimi's cheek, whimpering. Matt saw this, and stood up. "Ohhh… no. Not the crying. I HATE the crying… Please Mimi.. stop.. I mean… I hate it when you cry…..FINE!! I'll tell you.."

Mimi stopped her sniffles, and stood up with Matt. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Well, first of all.. it's just this whole royalty thing.. I mean.. you? Queen of the earth?? And that little girl is your daughter? I find that disturbing and silly! And I still can't believe Gennai is dead, and we're expected to save the earth!"

Mimi placed her hands on her hips. "And WHY is that so unbelievable?! Well… the daughter thing is a little hard to believe, I mean, that kid… is mine.." Matt laughed. "Ya! You? A mom? That's hard to believe!" 

Mimi smirked, and hit him in his shoulder. "Stop it."

"Yeah, I know… but, back to the point… You! A queen! I've never known royalty before, and most of the time… I've never taken kindly to the government. But I'm a rebel.. and.. and you're a princess… I dunno… sounds silly.."

Mimi shook her head, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with confusion. "Mimi?" She placed a finger on his lips. "I understand… It's a little weird for both of us.. But, we'll all make it together.. Somehow.."

  
Matt laughed, almost choking. "Uh.. yah…" Mimi smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed, the others may worry. But I'll see you in the morning.. night.."

Matt smiled as she walked away. "Night.." He watched her closely as she walked away, the way her hips swayed to her walking, the way her silhouette dancing in the moonlight. 

"Man, what is wrong with me?? I'm acting like I love her or something.." Matt pondered, going back to the lake..

~*~*~*~

Tai opened one eye as Mimi came back to camp. 'Where has she been?! And what happened with her and Matt?!?!' Tai felt the jealousy reach to dangerous levels within him, driving him mad with anger. He smiled though as she drifted to sleep. "Why can't I be with you Mimi?? Why??"

~*~*~

Matt came to bed later that night, and set his bed up right beside Tk. He felt his gaze constantly shift to Mimi's sleeping form. He sighed, a sweet, loving smile on his face. He turned around to go to sleep, but found a foot. 

"Get up." Ordered Tai, his body glowing a faint orange. Matt squinted up at Tai. "Tai? What's wrong with you? Leave me alone and go to bed.."

Tai growled, and grabbed Matt around the collar. Matt gasped, and glared at Tai. Tai's eyes of fire, met with Matt's eyes of solid ice. 

"So, what did you and Mimi do? Don't lie to me man.." He snarled, getting in Matt's face. Matt's eyes began to glow. "Don't push me.. or can you understand what I'm saying through that forest of hair?"

Tai flared up, throwing Matt against a tree. He expected to hear a loud crash, but heard the sound of ice cracking. He gasped as he saw Matt shielding himself from the blow with a shield of ice. 

"Cute… very cute… now, what did Mimi say?" Tai snarled. Matt laughed, his body becoming a light blue. "Why? Are you jealous? Or afraid she may not have the hots for you?"

"That's it. Your dead frosty." Growled Tai, lunging at Matt. To Tai's surprise, Matt disappeared from sight. He jumped in circles. "Where are you?!"

A Matt completely made of cold air lunged at Tai, some of him going into his mouth. Tai gasped, unable to breath due to the cold chill. Tai's head began to spin, but contained enough power to flare his body up. Matt slipped out of Tai, covered in sweat. He quickly returned to his normal form, and shot an ice beam to Tai. Tai held up a hand, melting the ice. Tai screamed as the ice melted into water, dissolving him. 

"Oh.. oh, your gonna pay.." He gasped. He lunged at Matt, when a white beam nipped at his ankle, causing him to trip. 

"Huh?! Who did that?!" He demanded. He turned to see small Saria shaking, tears falling from her eyes. Tai growled. "Well, if it isn't mini Mimi.. What did you do that for?!" He yelled. 

Saria burst into tears, her wails waking the rest of the group. Tai gasped and tried to calm the child. "Whoa! Hey… I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.."

"You… you.. MEANIE!!" She sobbed. Tai tried to wrap his arms around her, but screamed when she shocked him. Matt stood speechless. 'Had she heard their conversation?'

"What's going on here?" Asked Garyn. He saw the argument-taking place and cringed. "Nevermind.."

"What's the problem?" 

The group turned to see Mimi, with a look of concern on her face. Saria stopped sobbing immediately, and clutched onto her leg. 

"THEY WERE FIGHTING.. AND- AND YELLING, AND I… WAHHH!!!" 

Mimi bent down and picked her up. She felt extremely odd holding her own future daughter. "Slow down Saria… or better yet.. what happened Tai??"

Tai sweatdropped. "Uhm.. just fighting.. a little.." Mimi cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Give me one good reason.."

"Because I love you?" Said Tai. The Chosens gasped, while Mimi stood starstruck. "Uh.. gosh.. I- well.. not the answer I was looking for.."

"Mimi… I need to talk with you.." Tai whispered, taking her hands. "Come with me for a minute.."

Tai lead Mimi off into the forest, leaving the others silent. Matt stood with his mouth open. 'What?! Oh geeze.. this is bad..'

~*~*~*~

Tai stopped at the entrance to a small cave. He ignited his body, making a light. "Ready? Come on.." 

Mimi nodded as she followed him into the small cave. 

~*~*~*~

Keiyanna awoke, wondering what the problem was. 'Courage? Where are you?' Keiyanna stepped back as Aeyia came flying over in a panic. 'Look what your stupid human is doing!'

She blinked. 'What? Hey, where is Sincerity?' Aeyia ruffled her feathers, and grunted in disgust. 'With Courage… alone..'

Keiyanna fell off her perch. 'WHAT?! I told him to stay away!!!' Aeyia cooed softly. 'You can't stop love.. he'll just have to learn the hard way.. Besides, Friendship is following…'

~*~*~*~

"I found this last night.. isn't it gorgeous?" Muttered Tai, pointing to the small waterfall. She nodded. She ran a hand through the sparkling mist. At the touch of her hand, the water began to flow a bright green, causing plants to root up from the rocky terrain. 

"Wow, that was cool." Spoke Tai. He couldn't help but feel his gaze wander to her sweet form. His cheeks flushed madly in the darkness of the night. He blocked out the words from Keiyanna. "Mimi? Let me ask you something.. what does that bird of yours think of me?"

She smiled, and petted the small ferns forming under her touch. "She doesn't like you, and thinks you need a haircut.." She laughed. Tai frowned childishly, and stepped up in front of Mimi. "What do YOU think of me?"

"Well.. I don't really know.. we don't talk very much.." She whispered. She took in the grooves of his face, and his dark brown hair. She felt a warmth spread like a disease throughout her entire body. She stepped away from him, and looked towards the opening in the cave. "Well then, let's talk a bit.. here, let's start from the beginning. Hi, my name's Tai… Tai Kamiya.."

Mimi giggled, and held out her hand. "I'm Mimi… Mimi Tachikawa.." Tai smiled, his warm brown eyes setting off a fire in Mimi. 

Off behind a large boulder, stood Matt. His breath began to pacen, while his body began to shake. 'What's wrong with me? I don't love her.. do I? I wish Tai would just go away!!' He thought. 

Tai and Mimi both sat down by the water, as Tai snuggled up against Mimi. He nuzzled her with his nose, causing a laughter between the two. He playfully kissed her cheek. "I love you more than life itself Mimi.." He sighed. His body flared up on the inside, his heart raring to leap from its place in his muscular chest.

Mimi squirmed uncomfortably. Her gut kicked itself roughly. For some reason.. this didn't feel right to her… Her head screamed to answer him with a yes, his handsome features breathtaking for any woman, but her heart held back, unwilling to love Tai. Earlier she hadn't felt like this for him, but something set her off. "Tai… well.. I.." She stopped to look into his begging pools of brown. His eyes had taken on a look of pure love and lust, as if he had been dreaming of this moment for all eternity. 'Aeyia will be mad.. but.. I don't know what to say!' She screamed to herself. Before she had a chance to answer, Tai had leaned forward and connected his lips with Mimi's, setting off a pure, utter bliss between them. Tai craved for the sweetness of her cherry lips, as he wrapped her arms around her. Mimi was muffled by Tai, unable to give him an answer. His body heat spanned over Mimi. Her breath was caught midair in her mouth, the passionate kisses blocking away her heart. She laid a hand on Tai's soft cheek, as she leaned in as well. 

Matt's heart shattered against the cold ground into a thousand fragile pieces. The tears welled up in his eyes, as his body went numb. His breath sped faster and faster, the remains of his heart begging to die aswell. He blindly ran out of the cave, letting the tears fall freely, as he stumbled around in the darkness. He collapsed at the base of a tree, his tears freezing before they shattered to the ground. 

Mimi suddenly jumped, breaking the kiss between the two. She felt incredibly sick to her stomach, as if she had become contaminated with a deadly virus.

__

No Mimi.. stay away from him… he is not the one…

Tai jumped to her side, but she pushed him away roughly. "I'm sorry, Tai.. I- don't love you. I mean… I kinda do.. but.. this doesn't feel right…I'm sorry…" 

Tai stopped, the warmness escaping from his eyes. "Fine. Be that way. I was sure for a second that you… felt the same way.. I've got to go.. see ya around…" Tai choked. He stared back into Mimi's lovely eyes, and grabbed her chin, stealing a passionate kiss before he ran out the entrance. She watched him run off, the tears trickling down her face. 

"That's right… Tai hates me now… I'm supposed to be a queen… I'm so confused….. I have a daughter.. my life is over.." Mimi sobbed, collapsing to the ground. Her tears poured down from her eyes, while her breath became unstable. "What now?? I can't go back… I won't be able to face him.. what do I do??" 

~~~  
  
Outside, Tai ran through the trees, setting them on fire as he went. He cursed himself numbly, his eyes a blaze. 'I thought she liked that… I thought I had her… but why?!?!?!'

~*~

Mimi dragged her feet to the cold outside, her hair wet from the tears. She noticed a body curled up beneath a tree, it's body shaking. She felt the ground freeze as she crept nearer. "Matt? What's wrong?"

He gasped, jumping to his feet. He tried to cover up his reddened face. "Mimi! Uh.. I was uh… uhm.." 

"Crying? What for?" Asked Mimi. She dried his tears with her thumb, making him give a little smile. He laughed. "Nothing! And don't do that! You'll make me feel weak! Girls aren't supposed to do that! Guys are…" He smiled, as he trailed his thumb along her face. 

Matt felt an unknown warmth spread over his body. He sighed deeply as he became lost in the woman's eyes. "Oh Mimi… anyone ever tell you what pretty eyes you have?"

Mimi felt her face go scarlet. "Why yes.. but not from you.." They both stood in silence for several seconds. "Mimi? What happened with you and Tai?"

She sniffled. "It didn't feel right… I.. just don't love him.." Mimi began to cry loudly, clutching onto Matt's chest. He froze, not knowing what to do. He silently gulped and wrapped his arms around Mimi, letting his head rest on her soft locks. 

"Well… I don't know what to say.." Matt whispered, trying to block the sweet scents of her hair from his nose. The smells crept up his nostrils as he completely inhaled her scent. She sighed at him, nuzzling her face into his chest. Once again, she felt a rush come over her.. not a painful one.. but a sweet, secure feeling, as if nothing would ever harm her again. She felt for once in her life… whole..

"Matt? How do you feel right now? As in, on the inside?" Mimi pondered. Matt closed his eyes and answered with a whisper, "Wonderful…how about you?" Mimi nodded in agreement. "Me too…" Matt spun Mimi around so she was staring straight into his eyes. They had become soft and loving, much like Tai's.. but this time.. it was different.. "Mimi.. you're very special to me..and I think…. I love you.."

Mimi froze once again, afraid that she would hurt another close friend. But, her heart leapt into his words. "Really??" She asked. 

Matt nodded, trailing his nose down her cheek in show of affection. "More than all the stars in the sky…" Matt whispered into her ear. He cautiously licked his lips trying to hold back his bottled up emotions for her. He gently leaned into her brushing her lips, sending chills up his spine. Mimi smiled sweetly as she gave him a slight peck on the lips. He took a hold on her sleek chin as he leaned in more to the kiss. Mimi awaited the sick feeling that she had felt with Tai, but it never came. Her body rushed with emotions and heat as her heart beat penetrated through her chest. 

"I love you Matt…" She whispered sweetly. Matt looked at her suprisingly. "Really??" She nodded, and went back into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "really.." She said as they both closed their eyes, giving each other passionate kisses. 

~*~

Tai stood from behind the thick oak as his veins boiled to the touch. "I thought… she… was… mine.." He snarled. The tears evaporated from his flaming body. "I was sure she loved me… I… I.. thought she cared.."

"You thought she cared? Then what is she doing with that boy.. when she could have a man like you.. you seem like a kind of guy that can make her happy. He looks like a loser to me.." A voice whispered. Tai spun around to reveal a man staring him down. His ice blue eyes sent chills up and down his spine. 

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Demanded Tai. The man chuckled eerily as he strode up to Tai as he pointed to the couple who was holding each other in their arms. "Hmm.. looks like you've lost. I think Mimi deserves better, don't you? Being a future queen and all-

"Hey! How do you know her name? And how do you know she's a future queen?" Tai interrupted. The stranger smiled once more and whispered an incantation as his body was wrapped with light blue and black streaks. His dark cloak was replaced with a black, light blue, and gray body armor. "I'm one of you… in a sort..call me Darien.." He grinned. 

Tai cocked an eyebrow. "Okay… you were never mentioned as a chosen before.."

"That's because I wasn't with you all at the crash. I was in a different colony." Damien lied but Tai believed it. 

"Really?! Well, hi there! I'm Tai. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He muttered, going back to the couple. Damien heard the inconessent cursing from Tai, due to the couple by the lake. He tapped him on the shoulder. 

"You're jealous… aren't you? Lemme guess.. she turned you down, huh? Tough cookies.." Damien laughed. Tai's eyes flared up. "NO… Matt just stole her from me!! Just… LOOK!!" He pouted. 

"I see.. So, she really belongs to you.. To tell you the truth, I don't think they'll last long.." Damien looks towards Matt trying to contain his own anger. He and Tai both scowled as Matt kissed her again, his shocking blue eyes ravishing against the dark atmosphere. Damien took a second look at the eyes. Where had he once seen them before? Those pools of water just seemed shockingly familiar. They way the moonlight bounced off of them, the way they seemed so… innocent..

Tai looked to Mimi over and over again. She seemed so happy with Matt, but not with him. He noticed the way she melted in his arms like she was…. In love.. He quickly glanced at the stranger. "Hey.. what are you staring at?"

Tai traced Damien's finger, which was pointed to Matt's eyes. "Huh? What's so interesting about his eyes?" It suddenly hit Damien light a lightning bolt. "Look.. where have you seen those eyes before? Think very VERY hard…"

Tai's mind struggled through the different members of the group. Let's see… the only people who have blue eyes are Tk, Matt, and… 

Tai's blood froze over. Rage and fright raced through his body as his breath stopped dead in his lungs. He tried to mouth out the name but found his voice completely gone. Damien nodded solemnly as he patted Tai on the back. 

"That's right… Saria is Matt's daughter.."

Tai's hatred for Matt double ten times over, gazing at the lovers. "Mimi's future husband…"

~*~*~*~

GASP!!! *giggles like idiot* So how was it? Did it stink? Was it good?? Huh?? *looks over reader's shoulder* Say.. uh.. you weren't thinking of skipping that little review boxxie now were ya?? *reader shakes head* Good!^^ Least I hope you won't ! Please r/r!! Well, hope you guys enjoyed it, cuz I love writing this!

Well, please r/r!

~Pally~


End file.
